1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for spraying lumber such as trusses with a mold and insect preventative solution.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, various pesticides, insecticides and mold preventative solutions exist for spraying lumber and other products. Prior art methods for treating lumber include dipping, pressure-treating, and vacuum treating. Unfortunately, however, treating lumber in bulk results in considerable waste of the treating solutions.
More particularly, treating an un-manufactured products such as a bundle of lumber results in a significant loss of treated lumber when the treated lumber is subsequently used. Specifically, during the building of a structure, lumber is cut to the designed lengths. The scrap lumber is then simply discarded. The amount of treating solution that was consumed during the treating process for the scrap lumber is therefore wasted. Moreover, scrap wood that has been treated by prior art solutions are sometimes unusable for a recycling plant or other scrap-wood company.
One current method of externally applying treating solution utilizes a conventional hand pump sprayer. However, due to considerable overspray, hand spraying is wasteful of treating solution.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the mold and insect preventative art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for applying treating solution to lumber that has been already cut and assembled into a manufactured product such as a truss.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for applying treating solution to lumber that has been already cut and assembled into a manufactured product such as a truss such that scrap lumber therefrom may be recycled thereby eliminating treating solution waste.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.